Rain and The Petrichor
by byuniverse
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bagaikan hujan dan petrichor. Baekhyun akan selalu hadir setelah Chanyeol terjatuh menghadapi kesakitannya. Bagai petrichor, aromanya menenangkan dan menjadi penyembuh bagi Chanyeol. Namun, bagaimana jika sumber kesakitan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun sendiri? CHANBAEK.
1. Prologue

**Rain and The Petrichor**

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

 **By Universe**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bagaikan hujan dan _petrichor._ Baekhyun akan selau hadir setelah Chanyeol terjatuh menghadapi kesakitannya. Bagai _petrichor,_ aromanya menenangkan dan menjadi penyembuh bagi Chanyeol. Namun, bagaimana jika sumber kesakitan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun sendiri?

 _The Petrichor (n.) a pleasant smell of earth after rain._

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Hujan telah berhenti 15 menit yang lalu, menyisakan dingin yang dengan leluasa menelusup masuk lewat celah jendela kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sebuah handuk di tangan. Ia menatap Chanyeol sendu sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang.

Lelaki bersurai legam itu diam tak bergerak. Membiarkan kekasih manisnya bekerja sesuka hati. Tatapannya kosong, menerawang jauh akan suatu hal yang selama ini membuat hidupnya tak tenang.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyudahi pekerjaannya. Ia tetap pada posisinya, berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Jemari lentiknya ia arahkan untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Selalu lebih baik karenamu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mencoba tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tau pasti, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak.

Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya baik. Baekhyun bisa melihat itu semua dari sorot matanya. Mata bulat itu sarat akan kesedihan, keindahannya tenggelam direnggut resah dan gelisah. Alih-alih menanyakannya lagi, Baekhyun memilih diam dan balas tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan kau cokelat panas" Baekhyun hendak beranjak, namun tubuhnya ditarik. Chanyeol menahannya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh kau." ia menyamankan kepalanya di perut rata Baekhyun, mencari kehangatan disana.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu terkekeh, balik memeluk Chanyeol kemudian mengusap kepala yang lebih besar dengan sayang, "Chan, musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba, hujan yang turun akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa kau remehkan. Aku khawatir pada kesehatanmu" dan memulai ceramahnya.

"Ingat, kau bukan manusia super, kau manusia biasa. Apa kau ingin menghabiskan natal dengan terbaring diㅡ"

"Aku merindukannya, Baek. Sangat merindukannya"

Ungkapan lirih Chanyeol itu membungkam Baekhyun. Ceramahnya terhenti saat itu juga. Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu. Tangannya berhenti mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Ia mematung.

 _Chanyeol merindukannya._

Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dadanya semakin terhimpit, sesak.

.

* * *

Hello, guys!

First thing first, I would like to thank you guys for reading, even if this is just a prologue. Ini cerita pertama aku, just in case you guys want to know. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis, setelah sekian lama aku cuma jadi pembaca. Jadi, aku harap kalian bakal suka sama cerita aku ini.

Oh satu lagi, I'll be so thankful if you guys willing to shower me with a bunch of support by giving me a word or more in the review box. It will motivate me to improve myself and to write more great stories in the future.

Regards, byuniverse.


	2. Chapter 1: When Your Eyes Meet Mine

**Chapter 1: When Your Eyes Meet Mine**

* * *

Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Minggu paginya ini ia mulai dengan membenahi dirinya. Rambut pirangnya menguarkan wangi _strawberry_ yang menyegarkan, menunjukan jelas bahwa pemuda itu baru selesai mencuci rambutnya. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna _pink_ kebesaran, membuatnya berkali lipat lebih lucu dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya ia bukan penyuka warna merah muda itu, ia lebih menyukai _soft pastel_ karena menurutnya itu enak dilihat. Baekhyun memang gay, dunia tahu itu, namun ia tidak mau dinilai terlalu keperempuanan. Atau setidaknya tidak terlihat begitu. Padahal, wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk dikenali sebagai seorang lelaki. Tingkahnya yang kekanakan juga selalu berhasil membuat siapapun gemas dibuatnya.

Pukul 9. Setelah dua jam membenahi dirinya -juga seisi rumahnya sebenarnya, pemuda mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya riang ke _Serein,_ sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak tak jauh dari perumahan tempat ia tinggal. _Serein_ merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling sering Baekhyun kunjungi, setelah rumah, kampus, dan taman di depan rumahnya, bisa dibilang tempat favoritenya. Selain karena interiornya yang serba kayu sehingga membuat Baekhyun betah berlama-lama disana, _Serein_ ini milik Sehun, sahabat kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun sering meminta Sehun mambayar tagihannya di _Serein_ , atau dengan kata lain tidak ingin membayar pesanannya. Lalu sahabat pucatnya itu akan mengomel padanya, tapi tetap berakhir membiarkan Baekhyun berulah. Tentu karena ia terlalu menyayangi lelaki berparas cantik itu. Dari kecil, Sehun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun.

Sehun paling mengerti Baekhyun. Segala keluh kesah lelaki mungil itu selalu ia dengar dengan sabar, bahunya selalu siap sedia kapanpun Baekhyun butuh sandaran, tangannya selalu siap basah mengusap air mata sahabatnya, lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Dari luar, lelaki dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit pucat itu mungkin terlihat cuek, namun sebenarnya ia pribadi yang sangat peduli terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Oh Sehun sialan! Kau dimana?"

"Ish, kenapa tidak memberitauku. Aku di _Serein_ sekarang, asal kau tau!"

"Tidak mau. Aku marah. Bawakan aku sekotak besar coklat Swiss. Harus."

 ** _Pip._**

Baekhyun memutus panggilan itu secara sepihak. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berangkat ke Swiss subuh tadi tapi tidak memberitau Baekhyun? Ia sungguh kesal sekarang. _Milkshake strawberry_ nya ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk. Moodnya memburuk gara-gara Oh sialan Sehun, ia memutuskan pulang setelah membayar tagihannya.

.

Indera penciumannya langsung disapa oleh bau familiar yang selama ini menjadi candunya. Secara alamiah, senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Moodnya kembali membaik, jauh dari kata buruk. Matanya terpejam menikmati bau familiar ini. _Petrichor_ namanya, bau yang menguar dari bumi, yang disisakan oleh hujan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari hujan turun setengah jam lalu, selain karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu utama dan jendela-jendela kaca _Serein_ yang pagi ini kebanyakan masih tertutup tirai, Baekhyun terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Kaki pendeknya melangkah pelan. Dengan senyum masih mengembang, ia menikmati setiap langkah kecilnya menuju rumah. Hidungnya tak henti membau, tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun _petrichor_ berharganya. Kesenangan Baekhyun memang sesederhana itu. Baginya _petrichor_ adalah anugerah paling sederhana yang Tuhan berikan dalam hidupnya.

Kekuatan magis yang dimiliki _petrichor_ dengan mudah menyenangkan Baekhyun. Mengubah mood rusaknya dalam sekejap, membuat pundaknya sedikit banyak lebih ringan. Bisa dibilang hal sesederhana itu sangat penting dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Kata mendiang Mamanya, Baekhyun kecil sering merengek ingin keluar rumah ketika hujan usai. Mamanya tentu khawatir, maka membalut tubuh Baekhyun dengan jaket tebal agar putra imutnya itu tak kedinginan, sedang Baekhyun langsung berlarian ke halaman rumah keluarganya dulu, meraup banyak-banyak _petrichor_ dengan inderanya.

Ingatan tentang kebersamaan ia dan Mama menghangatkan hatinya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang, namun kali ini penuh makna. Ia rindu, tapi tak apa, ia tau Mamanya sudah tenang dan jauh lebih bahagia di sisi Tuhan.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhentikan oleh sebuah objek yang berdiri menjulang di tengah taman perumahan, tepat di sebrang rumah minimalis Baekhyun. Taman itu memuat banyak pohon-pohon rindang sebagai pemasok oksigen terbanyak perumahan ini. Di dalamnya juga terdapat sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup luas, dan objek menjulang itu ada di tengah sana dalam keadaan... basah kuyup?

Baekhyun sempat ragu, namun akhirnya kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati taman itu. Matanya meneliti objek tersebut dari jauh, objek itu membelakanginya, jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung lebarnya yang naik turun, sepertinya kelelahan. Semakin dekat objek itu terlihat menggigil, kaki panjangnya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek itu jelas terlihat bergetar.

Selangkah lagi, Baekhyun memasuki lapangan basket. Tapi, seakan waktu tidak berpihak padanya, objek itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya semula berdiri, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala kebingungannya. Ia memasuki rumah tepat disebrang taman itu, yang berarti berhadapan tepat dengan rumah Baekhyun.

 _Ah.. tetangga baru._

.

Hujan belum cukup puas menyapa kasihnya, bumi, siang tadi. Masih rindu rupanya. Sore ini ia turun lagi dengan lebih banyak kerinduan. Namun, hujan bukan hanya datang dengan kerinduannya sendiri, ia turut serta membawa berjuta kenangan yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol ikut terjatuh dalam kerinduan.

Sama halnya dengan hujan, ia terjatuh merindukan orang terkasihnya. Orang yang selama ini mengasihinya dengan sayang. Tapi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lelaki dengan tubuh menjulang itu terpuruk dalam kerinduannya. Ia tak lagi sekokoh dulu. Tubuhnya tak terurus, rambutnya ia biarkan terus tumbuh hampir menutupi matanya, ia terlihat sangat.. berantakan.

Setiap kali hujan datang, Chanyeol selalu membiarkan tubuhnya basah terguyur. Terguyur berjuta kenangan yang menyakitkan. Entahlah, baginya sudah terlalu sulit untuk berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terbiasa menyakiti dirinya, mengguyur lukanya tiap hujan datang, membiarkan dirinya tergulung oleh kenangan-kenangan tentang masa lalunya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, duduk di salah satu sudut pelataran taman di depan rumahnya. Rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia tinggali, karena terlalu menyiksanya dengan jutaan kenangan. Taman ini juga sama menyiksanya. Semua kenangan itu ada disini, disinilah pusatnya. Pusat kebahagiaan Chanyeol kala itu, yang sekarang berubah fungsi menjadi pusat kesedihannya. Taman ini masih sama, tidak banyak berubah sejak 13 tahun lalu, hanya perbaikan di beberapa sudutnya yang membuatnya semakin modern.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur tubuh lelaki itu, namun ia bergeming. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, merasakan kenangan-kenangan itu perlahan merasuki dirinya, meremukan setiap sudut hatinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, teringat akan masa-masa indah yang dulu ia lewati bersamanya, juga teringat kala ia dicampakkannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, matanya terpejam.

Selama lima menit, Chanyeol tidak merasakan rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Apa sudah berhenti? Tidak, belum. Chanyeol yakin ia masih mendengar jelas hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia masih tertuntuk, mata bulatnya terbuka, dan beradu dengan sepasang kaki kecil.

Kepalanya terangkat, juga rambut-rambutnya yang ia sibak ke belakang. Sepasang mata bulatnya itu bersibobrok dengan mata hazel milik seorang lelaki manis di hadapannya. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum dengan masih menggenggam erat payung besarnya yang memayungi dirinya juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut. Pandangannya mengunci sosok manis di hadapannya.

 _Lelaki ini sangat mirip dengannya. Bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa semirip ini.._

"Mmm, maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Ya Tuhan.. bahkan suaranya sangat mirip.._

"Mau kerumahku? Aku bisa membuatkanmu coklat hangat. Kurasa kau kedinginan."

"Ah iya, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki manis itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Chanyeol menyambutnya. Masih mengunci objek manis dihadapannya, Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya menghangat.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

Hi hello! Finally, aku ada waktu buat update cerita ini huhu maaf ya akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sibuk banget lagi ujian :(

Maaf juga kalo ini ceritanya masih bingungin, atau kata-katanya masih berbelit-belit dan kurang panjang. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat aku harapkan! Jadi, review ya?

Thank you anyway!

With so much love,

byuniverse


End file.
